Misscliks: Finale
Airing: Saturday, 11th August 2018: 10am to 4pm American Pacific Time Channel: https://www.twitch.tv/misscliks Raising money for Cypersmile. Cast: Neal 'Koibu' Pass Erickson: Dungeon Master Anna Prosser Robinson: December (Human, Level 5 Assassin) Geneviève 'livinpink' Forget: Vivienne Lightyear (Tiefling, Level 5 Eldritch Knight) Stephanie Harvey: Bo Lightyear (Tiefling, Level 5 Paladin) Guest Cast: Margaret Krohn: Aquata (Level 5 Merfolk) Steven 'Silent0siris' Lumpkin: Aqutavian Von Finburg (Level 5 Merfolk) Scott "SirScoots" Smith: ??? (Level 5 ??) Bri “Vieparlafoi” Desiree: Kes (Elf, Level 5 Bard) Jeffrey 'Trumpsc' Shih: Ransom (Human, Level 5 Fighter) Plot: In Greenpasture, North West of Kurshwikk, south of Embershore. December, Vivienne Lightyear & Bo Lightyear see their NPC friends Little Jimmy, Granneal, Guy Claypool, and a Goat named Neal Son, get dragged out to sea. On the beach washed up are Aqutavian Von Finburg & Aquata. Bo Lightyear carries the mermaids into the water. The land dwellers demand the mermaids submit, but the mermaids counter with a siren song. December, Vivienne & Bo are compelled under the water. Mercifully the mermaids put water-breathing bracelets on the land-dwellers. They are dragged down to a bubble dome in a reef filled with humans. The charmed 3 are chained next to some other humans. The over humans have glaced faces. Bo breaks his shackle as Aqutavian performs a song on the stage. Jeffery the shark looks around at the dome. Aqutavian checks outside and sees Jeffery and sees the Human Finius on top of a seahorse. Aquata unlocks the surface dwelelrs with a magical gesture. Aqutavian feeds some of the audience to the shark to the distract. Then Aqutavian & Aquata lead December, Vivienne & Bo to the stables. In the stabes is a black shadowy form. Beyond the black shadowy form Granneal. The shadow creature processes Charlie the Seahorse. After some threats from the shadow creature, talking like a horse. December stabs the horse in the neck, then stabs the shadows. Aqutavian is upset over the blood and not being important by Granneal. Granneal consoles him. The party head to some underwater geyser, and uses it to cook Charlie the horse. The party feast of it. The group, except Bo, become friends. Granneal is taken to the surface by Aqutavian & Aquata. On the way, they take Granneal to see some whales and sing her some whale songs. December, Vivienne & Bo are sucked into the lava vents. They are sperated and draged into different tunnels. They can hear each-other, but can't see each other. It is like they are in the same room. The shadow monster taunts December, Vivienne & Bo that without their mermaid friends, they have no chance of survival. The shadow monster says they can only hear each-other because of the physic link created by the shadow monster. The shadow monster tries to convince Bo to abandon the quest to save Little Jimmy, Guy Claypool, & the Goat Neal Son. Vivienne & Bo go to explore. December, alone, is crying, overwhelmed by the situation. Bo encourages December to continue, that she isn't alone. The seperated group head down the tunnels. At the end of each tunnel is a reddish-mud monster. Each of them fight their own mud-man. Bo kills his one it two sword blows. December back stabs her mudman over and over, shatting the gem in it's core. Vivienne shoots her mudman with an arrow, before using her combat shovel to rip out's it heart. Bo runs on ahead and sees the black shadow. The shadow monster talks to Bo, asking why Bo is trying to hard, as he doesn't care about Little Timmy. Bo pretends not to hear him. Bo throws a rock at the shadow creature, but it just goes though it. The creature gives a laugh, and advances on Bo. December finds the shadow creature in her version of the tunnel. It tells her that she doesn't need to save Little Timmy, but Bo tells December that dispite Little Timmy not being important, they don't want him to die. All three versions of the shadow attacks the party at the same time, but it misses all of them.